Playback time
by real mynix
Summary: Car accident changes lots of things. "I want to continue my dream. It was great. Everything was white and calming, I felt as everything bad just went away. And I was so close to be absolutely happy where I was."
1. Gregory's point of view

**Playback time**

_Gregory's point of view_

O&amp;G

Shouting.

That's the first thing I realize when I woke up. Lots of people shouting and barking orders to the other.

When I open my eyes I only see light. It's so bright that I had to close them almost instantly. I try to open them again and I am almost sure someone said my name but I am just too tired to stay awake so I close them again.

The last think I hear before I am out that the shouting is louder again.

O&amp;G

It hurts.

Everything just hurts. I never felt so much pain in my life before. All my body is just one big mess. I don't know where my arms and legs begin. I can't feel them as individual I just feel the pain in them.

I want to continue my dream. It was great. Everything was white and calming, I felt as everything bad just went away. And I was so close to be absolutely happy where I was.

But then I hear Olivia's sweet voice as she calls my name. "Gregory."

Probably it's the only sound that could make me want to open my eyes. But they are just too heavy.

"Please come back to me Darling." she says and I hear in her voice that she is crying. Why is Olivia crying? I hate when she cries and I always do my best to make her want to smile instead.

I have to ask her what's the matter, but first I need to sleep some more. I'm hoping the white dream come back, but I know that I couldn't be as calm as before without knowing that Olivia is better.

Give me just a little more time Liv and I will look after you Darling, I think before I am out of this world again.

O&amp;G

"Go away! You have no right to be here. He is my husband, not yours anymore. I said no and that's final." – said a very angry Annie Richards Douglas.

"Actually she has every right to be here. Olivia Richards Blake is the legal person in charge for Gregory Richards. She determine everything in case anything happen with Mr. Richards and he is unable to decide for himself. In this situation for example." – I am sure I heard this voice before, probably one of my fellow layers, but I can't think clear.

"I want the surgery right away."

"Of course. You just need to sign the documents and we will begin the preparation for the operation." I hear some moving than a door closing, before Annie speaks again with lots of hatred in her voice.

"It's fake. Gregory just forgot to put ME in charge after our fast marriage a few month ago. It's no way he would have wanted her not too faithful ex-wife as his guardian."

"Actually Mrs. Douglas, not that it's any of your business, but Mrs. Richards was his legal person for as long as they know each other. He made sure the next day you two were married that the documents remained legal and he continued to give his ex-wife all the power."

"You mean ALL the power? In his life and in his business too?"

"Yes. Olivia Richards is the one who could do anything what she wishes to do with everything what Mr. Richards own."

"Well congratulation she just singed away his eyesight. Probably his life! What a great guardian." – said Annie in a sarky voice.

"He would be furious with me if the doctors didn't try every possible aspect what could have help him. He will forgive me if something will go wrong. He would never ever forgive me if they didn't try everything." – said Olivia in a very thin voice, it was obvious that she was crying. And she was absolutely right.

"Tell me something Olivia. If the situation was revise and you would be on this hospital bed. Will you have the operation for yourself?" It was no answer for this at least I didn't hear it. Probably she just shook her head because Annie continued. "You didn't have it for yourself, yet you choose it for Gregory! What a hypocritical bitch you are."

"It's not me. Gregory wouldn't be able to sign those papers for my benefit." Olivia takes a pause here probably to give time to Annie to realize that I am her guardian, just as she is mine. "He loves me too much to let me go and just wouldn't take the risk to lose me. But I love him too much not to try it."

I hear that her sobs are louder and I hope someone will comfort her. She is true. She was the braver one in our relationship all along. I always had faith in her and always will. As I hear her continued cry I just wish that the operation will go smoothly and I will be able to hold her between my arms soon. I believe in you Liv.

O&amp;G

I'm up again. This time the pain is away, that's great. The downhill is that now I can't feel anything. Absolutely nothing it's like I am in a fog clouded dream, but I am sure I am not dreaming this time. No shouting around me that's fine by me, but I can't hear Olivia's voice either. So why am I up?

"Please Daddy you have to wake up! Mom is a mess. She is not quite herself with worry about you. I'm afraid she will do something crazy if you wouldn't wake up soon. We all miss you."

My beautiful Caitlin. She is here. I do all that I could but my eyes just doesn't do what I want them to. They are not working! It's tiresome as I try to make them open but they just can't. After some time I just gave up and go back to sleep.

O&amp;G

I feel something.

Finally I feel something, I am so happy for it. It's a light touch inside my hand. Someone is caressing my palm.

"Out! I want some alone time with my husband." – that would be Annie. Soon enough I got a kiss on my forehead and Olivia's soft voice said "I will be back."

I don't want her to go, I want her to stay! I do all my power and tighten her hand. I feel her moment hesitation than in a voice I didn't recognize as my own I say "Olivia." Than a warm drop on my cheek, what is probably her tear and her kiss is on my forehead again.

"Oh finally." – said someone in the room, than much too soon for my liking Olivia is pushed away and lots of questions is asked in my direction. I don't hear them really, I just want Olivia back. My legs and hands are heavy, my eyes are not working, and I feel a little pain in everywhere, so I am far from being fine. But I soon will be angry as well if they don't bring Liv back. Who the hell they think they are to move Olivia away? I want to feel her!

I try to say her name again, but my mouth is not working. My anger is again in full force, when suddenly I hear loud beeping coming from the right side. It's became faster and faster. I don't really care for it, but obviously the people around me are as there is again shouting from both side of me. I collect all my power and call out as loud as I could to Olivia. What came out was surprise me as it sounded more like a whisper but I reach what I wanted as Olivia is caressing my hand again and I hear her voice. I smile inside and began to calm down, the beeping on my side is slowing down as well than stopping, when finally there are only the strange peoples voice what I hear, but I don't care about that either. Olivia is right by my side so I am happy to be back in dreamland once more.

O&amp;G

When I open my eyes again there are complete dark around me, probably its night. I can't see anything, but it doesn't bother me at all. I hear Olivia's breathing right next to my hand. I move my hand and I am so happy that it responds to it. I began to caress her soft hair, she moves a little closer to my hand than I feel the exact moment when she realizes what's happening. She throws herself between my hands and kisses my face like a child, all the way saying "Oh my God." she is so happy. I smile "I don't know but last time I check I was not him."

Olivia is laughing and I am glad she is fine.

"Oh Daddy I'm so glad you woke up." – says my daughter and she kisses me just like her mother only a few moments ago. I'm glad they are happy and I feel myself great, but "Someone could turn on the light please?" I ask.

Then there is pause. Like everything just stopped, I am sure I could hear a fly on the wall. "What?" I ask, than that's the moment when lots of things happen at once. Olivia is began to cry hysterically, Caitlin is gave a small scream, someone is calling a doctor, and Annie is began to speak louder than anyone. "You bitch that's your doing. You made him blind. You crazy stupid arrogant money digging…" I'm sure she should have continued but I heard enough of it already. "Annie shut up. Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Yes I could tell you."- began Annie again, but I didn't let her finish it again "Anyone else. And Olivia?... Come here Darling." my voice was hard and final and they felt it.

O&amp;G


	2. Olivia's point of view

_Olivia's point of view_

O&amp;G

I go near to the bed again and sit down on my chair. Probably the last time, because when Gregory will hear what I did to him he will send me away faster than I could imagine it.

I was sitting on this same chair for the past week already. Only left it to use the VIP room's bathroom when it was absolutely necessary and Sean ordered me to.

The doctor arrive and began to tell the story about the past week what I already know so instead of listening him I think back the first day of it all.

I was having an early dinner with Bette when my phone rang. It was an unknown number and turned out to be South Bay Hospital. They were calling me since I am his emergency call to tell that Gregory Richards had a car accident and he is in a very bad condition.

Honestly I not remember much more. Bette told me later that she had to drag the information out of me, and she was the one who take me to the hospital and notify everyone else in the family.

I think I was in shock for quite some time even after we arrived, but then the questions of what I want to do began and I had to be in charge. I could thank Bette that she called Gregory's attorney Mark too or else my guess is Annie would have caused more trouble.

I am back in the present with the voice of Gregory. He is calling for me "Olivia. Liv!" I glance around and see that Caitlin, Sean, Bette, Annie, Mark, and the doctor all looking for me.

"Mom is a little tired and seems to be in another world right now. She doesn't slept for a week." - said Sean.

"That's not true I dose off here and there!" - I answer in a very hoarse voice from the non stop crying. Then I realize that Gregory is not shouting with me yet, instead he is caressing my hand.

If he could read my mind and thoughts he speaks "I am not angry at you Liv. I choose for you as my guardian because of a reason and you made up to that task. You did what was best for me."

"How could you possibly say that? You nearly died! Than when you was better I gave permission for another surgery and for what!? You still don't see anything!" I said angrily. Didn't he realize what a mess I got himself into?

But he smiled a little, squeeze my hand and in a weak voice he said "I am just glad to be here with you."

O&amp;G

I woke up from the doorbell. I made a glance to the nightstand clock it said 2 am. Who the hell could that be?

I step out of the bed, grab my robe and made myself to the stars where Bette is already.

We turn on the lamp and hear a woman's voice asking us to open up the door. Bette goes to the desk lamp and lift it, then shook her shoulders murmuring "Just in case." while I open the front door.

Here is Emily, Gregory's walk in nurse from yesterday. She is the third one in the last three days since he is at home in his Ocean Avenue Three house. The first only lasted 2 hours before he fired her. I really think that was some kind of record.

"I am sorry Mrs. Richards I can't do this anymore. No offense of you of course but Mr. Richards is a real pain in the ass."

Olivia smiled. She liked Emily for the first time she was introduced to her. "Where is he?"

"He is in the limo. I help him inside."

Gregory didn't say one single word while they helped him inside the house and on the sofa. He refused to use a white stick altogether.

"Take the limo and ask a drive home. Tomorrow I will send you a cheque, but I would like you to stay in standby if we will need you again. After I take some sense into my ex."

"As you wish. Thank you Mrs. Richards. Mr. Richards." - said Emily but he stayed silent. Well fine by me.

I closed the door and began to walk upstairs. He must have heard the steps as now he opened his mouth "Where are you going?"

"I could sleep you know even if you can't."

"I just don't want to take the pills that the bloody doctor transcript for me."

"Anyway, it's not changing the fact. I am going to my bed."

"OLIVIA!" but I didn't turn and soon heard his voice "Bette!"

"Sorry Greggy Poo she is not paying for me. But boy Emily got a fortune for what two day!? Good night!"

I heard a loud "BETTE!" but my friend didn't let me down, she went straight to her bedroom and closed the door.

Sometime later I heard quiet swearing very close to my bed, than he was under the covers naked and embraced me. I smiled. So after all he found his way back to my bed. It was the first night he slept.

O&amp;G

I had a feeling. It started today morning with little things.

I am back into the Richards house for a week now since Annie is out. She said she couldn't take Gregory being "even more difficult" than before. So we switched places.

I employ Emily again, since she is a very good nurse and even Gregory seems to accept her at last. My guess is only because of me, since I told him I like her, but it's fine by me. She is helping me a lot.

The first guess was in the morning. We are not back together inside the master bedroom, since I refused to sleep where that red head bitch slept. But somehow Gregory always finds his way to the guest bedroom every night...where I am staying. When he woke up he winched and take his head like it hurt him. When I asked he said that only a small crack.

In lunchtime what we took just the two of us he said that I need to eat more, since I still not get back my weight lost while he stayed in hospital. Of course he said he feels it at night at bed, though my thin silk nightgown. Of course.

I did something childish and waved my hands before his eyes, but he only asked for the salt so it didn't turn out a big exposure. The doctor did say his eyesight could go back anytime, an hour, a week, a month since the operation was a success.

Till now at night he was perfectly fine with Emily doing his bath and taking everything out so he could find it himself. But today I had to do it for him. He always hated when other people touched his things when he sees it. Emily was good up to this point when he didn't see it, but now it had to be me, because he saw it.

Could I imagine himself faking his blindness? Absolutely! We are talking about Gregory Richards!

So here I am looking myself in the mirror with one of my sexiest nightglow with so low front that my breast are nearly popping out. Gregory was always fascinated with my breast he never, ever was been able to not take a good look on them when I take it out like this in a silver plate. One good point for him, he never looked other women's, even when we were in our worst and into each other neck, he only had eyes for mine.

So here I go. I step into my bedroom and smile. He is already in my bed, on his side of the bed. With the lights on. Another guess.

He didn't look in my direction yet at least he is playing this part right. I go to the end of the bed, and climb with hands and knees as his legs are between mine. He looks at me than down to my neck, my chest…and bingo his eyes are popped open. He soon realize what he did and looks at me right into my eyes, saying "Cheeky."

"How long?" – I ask as I climb closer to him.

"Till this morning when you asked about my head."

"Why are you kept it from me?"

"I didn't want to keep it from you, but everyone else." Somehow I believe in him, than he continue in a seductive voice "Are you want to talk or…" and looks down where even with his pyjama bottom on I could see his massive hard on.

"Definitely or, but after that you own me an explanation."

"Anything you want Liv." I smile and climb fully on top of him.

The end.


End file.
